The Difference
by Feylee-faeriexx
Summary: The difference between me and a fairy is that fairies are capable of death even if their life is prolonged. I am a fairy but at the rate i am falling for him i wont be for long
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a weird story i know. It is not my main project. It is something i have had on my puter for ages and just wanted to know how it would do**

The difference between me and a fairy is that fairies are capable of death even if their life is prolonged, I cannot die I am condemned to watch these terrible happenings, war, rape, death and those I grew close to leaving this world forever. Not that I cannot die exactly I just need to die with my soul mate, the one who will die _with_ me, the one I can happily end my life with, my _chakira._

It was a rainy and cloudy arrival in the tiny town of la push. I was awoken by the sound of rain splattering against the tacky purple bus from Seattle to this tribal village. No one was meeting me here, not that I had anyone to meat but still I had a sense of welcomeness, it just felt like home.

I thanked the bus driver for allowing a change to his very strict timetable, the bus was only supposed to stop in forks, I was so shocked when I discovered that the nearest town was not called knives that would have been too funny, and anyway I just had to persuade him the Feylee way. I smiled to myself ,as I walked down main street to my new house, I was just lucky the driver had been male, what with my waist length blonde hair, dark brown eyes, tanned and blemish free completion, long legs and size 8 torso I was irresistible.

I opened the door to my new home, it was a quaint cottage overlooking the ocean, and the jetty was within my view so I was excited to know I would be able to go fishing soon. Infact, I think I would do that straight after school tomorrow. It was probably a good idea to get some rest. After securing the area of any unwanted guests I went to sleep in my four poster bed, which I had shipped over before I arrived. I ran up the flight of rickety stairs and smiled, whoever set up my home did a fantastic job _Feylee, note to self thank the person_. The room was beautiful, the walls were a dark blue, and I immediately took it upon myself to decorate the walls. Random words and sayings of all languages appeared all over the walls I wispy writing all in charcoal black. Pleased with my work I went to gaze on what was the guest room, I gasped in surprise,

I sent over the designs and they were copied to a tee. There was one picture on each of the four walls, all four were point shoes, with ribbons floating around them, one purple and beneath it was the word _bicatha _which directly translated to Bicsy, and there was an emerald green one with the word _shacanda_ meaning Sharlie and a baby blue pair with the word _freelandtha _below it, meaning Feylee. On the back wall were a black pair and the words _grendtha formanda eveeryn justirca biyln giryn. _Tears formed in my eyes as I realised who had decorated my house. I decided to go and visit them after school instead of going fishing. I floated back to my room and let the sound of three days grace carry me into my restless slumber.

I awoke once again to the sound of rain. I smiled how I loved it here. I threw on a pair of designer jeans, a plain t-shirt that read I hate you with a passion so do us both a favour and die. I put on my oversize hoodie that I got from the guys section over that. I decided to put my hair in a side pony, I also shoved my favourite rain boots that looked designer and like something really expensive but were made to just keep out rain.

I drove my mini van to school. I had had it ever since 1990 it was red and had the word anrki spray painted over it, as well as writing, little inside jokes and signatures, but no dates, never any dates. I walked up into the main office and waited for the stupid assistant to hurry up and get me my schedule, I just wanted this day to be over. I thanked the lady and stepped into the hall, breathing a sigh of relief, I turned down the narrow corridor and ran into a mound of muscle, it didn't affect me, but it would have affected any other human so I did what any good actress would, I yielded to his offer and fell on the floor, books scattering everywhere- ok maybe that was a bit much but what can I say- I looked up helplessly at my attacked and came to find that he had his hand out in a very _blasé _way as if to say, ok I hurt you whatever just hurry up I have to be somewhere. I took his hand indignantly and allowed him to pull me up with so much force it could have ripped my arm out of its socket-if I was human- I glared at him , he was wearing sunnies and his hood was up, but from what I could see he was HOTT! He had ink black hair, and I could only see one of his eyes as his right one was covered up by the sexiest side fringe I have ever seen on a guy, he was tanned and obviously a local, one of the natives, he was quite well built an I imagined his chest would be and object of many of my fantasies. He had this bad ass attitude that turned my on immensely and I could not wait for his eyes to meet mine, and then they did. They were so dark and he was so beautiful. He. Was. Mine! And only mine for ever and ever and I would never stop loving him oh crap. No I promised myself this would never happen. I have seen it too many times. I loved life too much to just let it go.

I glared at the badass and continued on my way to first period. I had English up first. I rather enjoyed this subject it reminded just how much the English language had dumbed down since the 1800's. But i could not and I would not stop thinking about him. I sat in a seat next to a weird girl with orange hair. I smiled sympathetically at the poor girl. She was probably better than all those other girls but the boys would never know. I let a groan of frustration leave my lips. This was going to be a long year.

All of a sudden my boy walked in. I lit up without thinking about it. Damn he was gorgeous.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Collins. We thought you might have left us for good. We even through a party" came the sarcastic voice that was Mrs Black.

"Takes more than a little flu to throw me off course miss, my education is very important you know" he said with a smirk so sexy i could have moaned. I know a few other girls did. Stupid girls. He was mine

He continued to smirk as he walked down the path to the back of the class. His eyes locked with mine. So dark, so perfect.

"Oh fuck" he said once the look of amazement was gone. He turned on his heel faster than a normal person should and darted out of the room at the same inhuman speed. This was going to be an interesting year

**Yeah so, tell me what you think. If you like it and want me to continue then review**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleep bleep bleep went the loud and annoying alarm clock that was my brother. I groaned and turned on my side to face my twin

"Collin could you be any more annoying?" I asked sarcastically adding a glare in the picture for good measure

"Yeah probably" he smarted back "but that would involve effort and you and I both know I don't got allot of that"

"yup that for sure" I groaned while attempting to con myself into standing up and coping throughout an entire day of school on only 2 hours of sleep.

"Whoa dude you look stoned"

"Thanks for that captain obvious" 

"What you are stoned?" he said in a disapproving tone

"No Collin. I had patrol last night and Sam made us test out how far that mind control thing went. I ran for twelve straight hours. So I am simply tired"

"Ha-ha that what you get for swapping shifts with Leah"

"Shut up man you know she hates doing patrol with Sam"

I went into the bathroom and smiled. At least I would be rocking the stoned rock star with sex hair look today. I pulled on some black clothes and inhaled the 40 pop tarts my mother had put in the microwave for my brother and I

"Dude that was for both of us. There were forty" he whined

"yup and it will keep me going till lunch so I don't have to stop at the cafe on the way to school" I said showing a smirk that I knew pissed him off to no end, just like it did to everyone really.

"Whatever man, Ellysia is picking me up so you get the jeep"

I groaned at the sound of her name, Ellysia, she was Collins imprint and whenever he talked about her it took me hours to get him of his' lissy' high. At least I got the jeep

"Thanks I think now keys?"

"Are right here"

He tossed me the once silver keys that now had been spray painted purple. Don't ask. We have a weird sister...speaking of which

"Do I have to take Maddie to school?" I asked

"Yup, bad luck bro"

I looked at my twin brother, how someone so beautiful could be so evil. And he is only good looking because he is my identical twin.

"Whatever"

At that precise moment she bounded down the stairs. She had very pale skin with few freckles and although she was once blonde her hair was now died black. She was the combination of I don't know, two really hyperactive people multiplied by seven. And she was really weird.

"Come on guys first day of school. And guess what I'm in your class for history and chemistry, how smart am I?" came the chipper voice that was our sister.

"Whooooo" we said together in fake enthusiasm drenched in sarcasm

"Just get in the jeep"

After dropping my sister off a block away from the school I made my entrance. I looked good and I knew it, Time to show everyone else. I put on my trademark smirk and walked up the stone steps to my own personal hell hole that was high school. I noticed a minivan it was awesome, I want one. I wondered what all the sayings meant. 'Clocks FTW' who writes that?

I walked straight past my brother and ignored the glare Ellysia offered. I put on my sunnies; my eyes were just too bloodshot. I was hoping that the one girl I had always cared for. I had a crush on her since I was old enough to realise that girls did not have cooties. Maybe now shed notice me.

I started power walking to her locker when I knocked over this poor blonde, poor thing never saw it coming, I had my werewolf strength now. I really wanted to get to Sharna but I had to help her up first. So I took her hand and yanked her to her feet. She tried to lock eyes with me but I could barely see anything out of the dark lenses of my glasses. But I could see she was hot. I did see her glare at me and walk off though.

I simply turned on my heel and ran off to meet Sharna. I saw her, her long dark brown hair illuminated by the simple light of the corridor. Our eyes met and she smiled at me

"Brady how have you been, I missed you" she squealed before pulling me in for a tight hug. She was so short, her head only reaching my chest. She was really short, how had I not noticed it.

"So you should have, I missed you too" I said while wrapping my arms around her. I was a bit upset I did not imprint but I could still make this work

"Sharna do you wanna gout with me this weekend?" I whispered in her ear

"I'd love to" she answered

I was smiling all the way to English. MRS Black and I put on our usual charade and my trademark smirk was present the entire time. I turned and headed for my normal seat up the back when I saw that blonde chick from before with an expression on her perfect face reading annoyance, did I do something wrong? Why do I care I looked up at her contrasting dark brown eyes. And just like all that stuff Collin said about finding her just came into play. She was the one.

"Oh fuck" I imprinted but Sharna. A million thought ran through my mind before I turned and ran. I made it to the forest before the emotions overtook me and I exploded


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello I didn't see you there, you must be here for chapter three of my story hmm... well here it is**

**p.s I don't own anything but my ipod...i sold my house for it**

F POV

My guy had left the classroom and I was left to face all the judgemental stares coming from everyone in the class.

I thought I better break the silence...these humans were actually quite observant. I highly doubt they would simple disregard it. I decided to blame it all on him since he was the one who wrecked my life, I was perfectly happy floating on the edge of death and morality

"Is he always like that?" my clear voice rang through the room, cutting through the tension filled room like a zip along a jacket.

"Not usually" one of the boys replied

I gave him the once over, he was identical to my boy but I knew I would be able to tell the difference

"He just could not stand to be in a room where he is not the prettiest face, so he caused a distraction so that everyone would think about him, and now we are. Mission accomplished Brady" came the voice of a girl

I recall her coming in late to class and murmuring an excuse about having to walk the last block of school because her brother was a dick.

I smiled at her

"And why should he not be intimidated by you, you have an aura much brighter than his" I said with a smile...it would be nice to have a friend or so here

The teacher then got started on a lecture on forbidden love, I smiled at the irony.

I looked at the girl who had spoken up she had black hair and was really pretty, she looked a bit younger the rest of the students in this class. I wondered how old I looked compared to my actual age.

I am honestly having thoughts about how long this world will last, this race. I was a part of it once and they are foolish, impetus and do not think, they believe that this world is centred around them. I was put on this world for a purpose and so were they, while mine involved more beneficial things theirs was just to look after what they had been given. As they grow older they become smarter and while looking after their own they ruin everything else

I looked up from my thoughts; the teacher was now talking about Shakespeare and his effect on humanity. He was not that popular back in the day. And he was a terrible kisser

On that last note my thought immediately ran back to my Brady. He was obviously attractive but if I let him in I would grow mortal and live a mortal life with him. My friends, my sisters all found someone to grow old with and now I had no successors, my work was too important.

Once there were a lot of us but I am believed to be the last. There were two but she settled down quite recently. I shall visit her after my education for the day.

I found a friend in that girl who talked to me, she was Brady's sister and I basically got to know everything about him without asking him directly...you see Maddie likes to talk. A lot

"And then Collin told him that he had to take me to school and they were all unenthusiastic because I smarted up and am in heaps of their classes now. And then Brady told me that I had to walk the last block because he did not want other people to see him with me"

"Well that's is just plain rude" I said with a smile in a semi patronising tone

"Don't mock me.. Uh sorry"

"Fey-Desmain" I answered

"You sure about that"

"100 percent" I smiled

"Oh my gosh is he yummy or what" she asked referring to a guy with black hair and a white shirt.

He was alright looking but couldn't hold a candle to Brady

I really had to stop thinking like this

"His name is Seth... aint he cute"

"Hmm...not really my type" I answered which in a way was true. He was not Brady.

"You Madzz, do you know where your brother is?" came the deep voice of Seth

"How do I look, or whatever, he's just been gone a while and I- which one" she yelled back

"He walked over to where we were standing, his eyes on a portable video game of some sort. I never cared much for them

"Brady he wasn't in science"

"No idea he looked at Desmain's beauty, felt intimidated and left"

I shoved her gently; she was only human after all. Seth looked up from the technological barrier to look at me, he smiled and then glanced at Maddie and it seemed as time froze for only the two of them. I felt rude intruding on their private moment so I made up some excuse and decided to drive to a diner for lunch, I was over cafeteria food, unfortunately that is one of the things that never changed.

I got in my bus and smiled memories; I tucked my lunch pass into my jacket pocket and headed to the diner.

As soon as I walked in I almost headed right back out because low and behold there sitting at the table at the far back in all his depressing perfection with his hands in his hands.

Fey, eat now comfort later.

I walked up to the counter, glad that the person working was a girl and not a guy, I had no time for flirting.

I ordered a cheeseburger and two chocolate Sunday's after telling her to bring the Sunday's over later I took a deep breath and walked towards my soulmate.

**Hey peeps solly its so short, I'm working on another one which is actually quite demanding. For all of you that haven't check out how can you swallow so much, it's another Brady fic**


End file.
